1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tool apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ratchet wrench and socket apparatus wherein the same utilizes an array of socket members of opposed polygonal cavities of standard and metric configurations respectively to accommodate standard and metric fasteners of various types.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advent of metric fasteners in combination with standard fasteners in automotive environments for example provides confusion and duplication of tools in accommodating of such fasteners. The instant invention sets forth an organization wherein socket wrench structure is provided to accommodate both metric and standard fasteners minimizing tool duplication.
Examples of prior art socket structure is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 1,458,956 to Sayer wherein a socket wrench includes a through-extending bore formed with a polygonal cavity for receiving a fastener therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,960 to Kinzli sets forth a wrench structure wherein the structure includes a plurality of sockets formed at opposed terminal ends of elongate shafts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,716 to Valadez sets forth a socket wrench structure utilizing cavities coextensively directed through the socket wrench of increasing dimensions.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved ratchet wrench and socket apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in accommodating fasteners of metric and standard configurations and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.